Camp Cruiser
by Amara6
Summary: This story is about all the Sailor Scout heading out to summer camp. Haruka and Seiya get in trouble and after being chased by Big Foot they get into more trouble. Will their camp experience be fun or will they have a miserable camp?


By: Amara  
  
Title: Camp Cruiser  
  
Rated: Um...PG 13 cuz it has profanity.  
  
E-Mail: Amara_is_uranus@Hotmail.com  
  
Hello everyone. I'm back with my second fanfic. This is different from the first fanfic The Match. I hope you like this one better cuz this one is more better (or so I think so). I didn't put a summary of my last fanfic but I did put one in this one. Well, here's goes nothing...  
  
This story is about all the Sailor Scout heading out to summer camp. Haruka and Seiya get in trouble and after being chased by Big Foot they get into more trouble. Will their camp experience be fun or will they have a miserable camp?  
  
Author's Special Note: If you don't like Haruka and Michiru's romance then you might want to stop reading. I need to explain the things I will use. If I use * this that means it's a though, " means that some one is talking, and if you see anything else is that I forgot to place it up here and that you are going to try to figure it out. Sorry! I'm an airhead sometimes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Camp Cruiser  
  
The sailor scouts are sitting in the bus that will take them to the summer camp they will be spending 2 months. They are singing songs about camp especially Taiki and Mina. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheel on the bus g..."Mina and Taiki sang. "Will you shut up already? Haruka yelled. "Oh c'mon Haruka! They sound cute. Besides didn't you sing that when you were little? "Michiru asked Haruka. "Well, I did but that's was when I was in pre-school" Haruka argued. " You still are" Setsuna said joining Haruka's conversation. "Oh yeah? Well, who got arrested for stealing candy? "Haruka said knowing that she was right. Setsuna bowed down her head knowing that Haruka was more than right." The wheel on the bus go..." started Taiki and Mina. Yaten had about enough of the song and shouted "Taiki, will you ever shut up? That song is breaking the inner drum of my sensitive ears."  
  
Suddenly the bus headed in a bumpy road and inside the bus people were feeling sick." Oh I can't stand this" Usagi said trying to cover her mouth. "Is the baby feeling bad?" mocked Rei. Suddenly Usagi threw up all her lunch on Rei. " Ewwww...you sure are something Usagi." "Rei, try to calm your self. This was an accident, Usagi didn't mean it." Makoto said to Rei. " Yes it is. When we get to camp why don't you change hmm?" Ami added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bus finally made it at Camp Cruiser. The senshis got out of the bus and picked out their luggage.  
  
Yaten grabbed a bag but it quickly got taken away by Haruka, "What are you doing with my bag, PUNK?"  
  
"I didn't know it was your" responded Yaten. He grabbed another bag and Haruka took that one away too. "This is Michiru's, don't touch her things" Haruka angrily said." Fine" *Bitch* Yaten said. Everyone grabbed their bags and stood in a line. " All right everyone you know this is Camp and we have some rules. We will discuss them over the assembly later on but as you know we are going to separate the boys from the girls. You will each see each other but you will have more activity with your own side." Said Wanda (the consoler) " Now let's separate the boys from the girls" added Mike (the guys consoler) "Now girls, with your stuff come right here beside me." Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mina, Makoto, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru headed toward Wanda and Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki went to Mike but Haruka stayed at the middle. "Um Mike we have a problem"" What is it Wanda?" They both started to whisper..."Where do we stick Haruka? She looks like a boy and a girl" Wanda said. " She a girl so you take her" " Ok, Haruka come with me".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls picked out their bed when they got there, Usagi, Ami, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa and Makoto took a top bunk and Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru took a bottom one. They organized their stuff and waited for instructions. " What do we do in this kind of place" Haruka asked. "We go swimming and we do other fun stuff, at some point of the camp we get to have a dance." Mina the camp expert answered. "What are we waiting for? Let's go check the place Chibi-Usa." Hotaru excitingly said, and they left. "When's lunch?" Usagi asked around the girls. " We barely got here and all you can think of is food? Pig!" "REI" all the inners shouted. "One more thing" Mina said " We can go to the guys bunk until they say so cuz they think we might do STUFF with the guys" "I wouldn't be caught dead with a guy so what's the worry" Haruka said. " Guess what?" Setsuna started, " I brought candy, just like the one in the mall.". "I bet those are the one you stole huh, Setsuna?" Michiru added. "Way to go Michiru." Haruka congratulated her loved one. "You are rude Michiru, you are supposed to be the nice one and Haruka supposed to be the bitch and..." Wanda interrupted Setsuna. "Setsuna, we do not accept that kind of language here so don't use it" with that Wanda left. "Setsuna where did you learn how to curse?" Michiru asked, " I learned it from you and Haruka's bed talk" Setsuna responded. With all their talking they didn't notice that it was lunch time, " Everyone it's lunch time, please report to the cafeteria" the lady on the intercom said. Everyone raced to the cafeteria especially Usagi and Mina who were dying of hunger.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With their trays the are getting their food. "Can I possibly have more?" Usagi ask the lunch lady, "You sure can" the lady responded and game her more food. She took her tray and sat down at a table where the inners were sitting.(How can Usagi get her lunch last if she ran first? Well, she had a fall on the way)" WOW, I got a lot of food today" Usagi said while shoving a lot of food in her mouth. Rei couldn't help to say something back "You get a lot of food everyday, you should go on a diet" "Whaaa...I need a diet? I'm not fat Rei and I think you should watch you weigh cuz I see a belly sticking out" with that Rei keep eating and looked at Usagi with mean eyes. At another table the outers were eating too and talking. "Hotaru do you like it here?" Setsuna asked, "Yes, it's very nice. The people are so helpful and the nurse's office it's very clean and nice" Hotaru responded. "Haruka, honey you are eating like a pig" Michiru said, "Am I? Oh sorry it's that I never had such good food...besides yours of course" Haruka said not trying to get Michiru mad. "Michiru-mama, Chibi-Usa and I are going to get more milk for Chibi-Usa and I'm going to get grape juice so I'll be back, if I take long it's because I need to use the restroom." Hotaru politely said and then she excuses her self. "Michi, aren't we too old for camp?" Haruka asked, "Yes we are but we are growing up too fast, let's enjoy this. Beside I never been to camp and since we are mature we can...." "Thanks for answering my question Michi, when are we...^^;;" Haruka eagerly asked, "Soon...very soon".  
  
At the other table Yaten, Taiki and Seiya are talking also.(That camp sure has lots of blabber mouths).  
  
"I think camp are for wuss" Yaten said, "Camp is fun and Mina is here" Seiya said. Yaten quickly blushed and his faced turn to normal. "Seiya is right, camp is fun" Taiki said in a good mood. Seiya suddenly had a thought *What if I throw food a Yaten's hair. Man he will be mad all daylong tee, hee*, Seiya placed mashed potatoes on his spoon and he threw a hard as he could but it hit the wrong person. "You son of a bitch, who gives you the right to throw me potatoes" Yep, Haruka got mash potatoes over her hair, (what a pity. What a waste of good hair) she grabbed her tray and threw it to Seiya and someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT". Food went all over, everyone (even Amy but not Hotaru) was throwing food, "HEY...STOP THIS AT ONCE" Wanda yelled. Everyone stopped "WHO STARTED THIS?" half of the people pointed to Seiya and the other half to Haruka, "Mike get in here please" Wanda called. "Yes Wanda.... WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" asked Mike, "A food fight by Ms. Haruka and Mr. Seiya" Wanda responded " Should we put them in the isolation cabin? It's boy and girl and that's not allowed but we can't take more troubles, this is their first day here so we should put them there beside they wont do IT here" "Good idea Wanda" complimented Mike. "Ok Haruka and Seiya pack your things you are going to the isolation cabin, say good bye and let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
After packing their things and saying farewell they both head out to the isolation cabin. They unpacked their thing and they start to talk. " Thanks a lot Seiya, now I get to spend camp here with you" Haruka shouted. " It's not my fault I missed Yaten" Seiya shouted back. "Anyways it's no use arguing, besides I wont get to do STUFF with Michiru" Haruka said with a disappointed mood. " I know!" Seiya said " Why don't we sneak to their bunks?" " You little pervert, you want to see my Michiru" Haruka said with her fist ready to punch. " No no not at all, I just want to go see someone beside you" WHAMM, Haruka with no warning punches Seiya and sends him to the floor. " Oww" Seiya whined. "Serves you right, now let's go". They headed out to the girls bunk, when they got there they saw nobody inside so they checked around. "Haruka, it's getting kind of late. We should sleep" "No...I wont stop until I see Michiru" Haruka whispered back. They keep walking until they stopped at a lake. "Wanna swim?" Haruka asked Seiya. " No way it's cold in here" "Fine lets keep searching" All of a sudden they heard this sound THUMP, THUMP, " What's that Haruka?" Seiya said trembling, " I don't know" She answered back. They turned around and saw Big Foot. "RUN" Haruka yelled at Seiya. She grabbed Seiya's hand and ran as fast as she could. Big Foot chased both of them, as fast as he could (which was awfully fast). As they ran Haruka (while paying attention if Seiya was alright) slammed into a tree. "Oww...Damm you Seiya" Haruka yelled while rubbing her hands on her head, "What did I do? You were the one that paid attention to me, Haruka." "It's ok Seiya" Haruka said. Haruka got up and saw that Big Foot was not there so they continue to walk until they saw a bunk near by. "Hey, Haruka why don't we go in?" Seiya asked Haruka, "What if it's the camp counselor's bunk? Why don't you take a look?" Haruka told Seiya. "Why don't you do it?" "Because if I do I will kick your ass after I do so be good and check it out" With that Haruka gave Seiya a big push sending him near the window. " Haruka, it's the guys bunk" whispered Seiya and headed for the door. "What are you doing, we can go in there?" Haruka whispered back, but it was too late he opened the door and went inside. *Why should I bother, he still going to do stupid things anyways* Haruka thought while heading inside the bunk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Inside were Taiki, Yaten and some other guys who were already asleep. "Am I glad to see you Seiya" Yaten said " I been stuck here with Taiki". Haruka sat in Taiki's bed and Yaten and Seiya sat in Yaten's bed. " What have you been doing with her" Yaten asked Seiya, " Haruka decided to go see Michiru so I was forced to come" Seiya answered. In Taiki's bed..." Haruka do you want to play Guess Who?" Taiki asked while holding the Guess Who game, "You are such a geek, do you also have Monopoly?" "Yes, which one you wanna play? Monopoly or Monopoly JR" Taiki answered back. Haruka gave a big SIGH. " Let's go with Monopoly JR" Haruka said. He took out the game and the game pieces and they started to play. Over at Yaten's bed..."I can' believe Haruka is playing Monopoly JR" Yaten said with a discussed look in his face, " How cute" Seiya yelled out so Haruka and Taiki could hear. "Hold on a minute Taiki" Haruka said, she got up walked toward Seiya and punched him in the mouth, "Bitch don't mess with me you mother fucker" Haruka said to Seiya and walked toward Taiki. "Taiki, it's this all you have to play? This is a kiddy game, I guess that's what happens when you are hell of bored" Haruka said, "We can read Haruka". Haruka lifted one eyebrow and nodded her head in a "no" sign. " It's hot in here isn't it Taiki?, I'll go open a window" (I really don't know how the other people didn't wake up which such noise) With that Haruka went and opened a window, to her surprise a big hairy hand reached out and grabbed Haruka but Haruka pulled away but got a piece of her shirt broken. "AHH" Haruka scream, " What's wrong?" Taiki asked. "Didn't you see that? That was Big Foot, we forgot to tell you guys" Seiya added. Suddenly Big Foot reached out but didn't get anyone else. The 4 of them go into a corner away from the window, they were all huddle up that each of them were nearly hugging. " What if he reaches for us again?" Seiya asked, " Well, we are far away from the window so we better stay here or he'll reach and mess up my hair" Yaten answered. " Don't you guys think you are too close to me?" Haruka asked, "We have to be or he'll get us again" Seiya said. " You are enjoying this aren't you Taiki" Yaten asked, " Of course not, you know she likes women" Taiki responded.  
  
They girls had this sudden itch and they decided that they should visit they guys. " Come on guys we should skinny dip with the guys" Mina said, " No...I don't want to go, I want to see my Ruka" Michiru pouted. " Why don't we go see the guys and not skinny dip, then we can see Haruka and Seiya!" Setsuna said. " Why don't we see Haruka first and then we invite her to go with us to the guys place?" Michiru said. "NO" all of them said and they dragged Michiru to the guys bunk. After a short walk they reached the place. " Ok, I prepared a little game, who ever gets the shortest stick will go in "Setsuna asked and they started to pick. Setsuna got a large one, Mina got a medium to small one, Usagi got a large one also and Michiru got a small one. " Oh no I'm not going in." Michiru argued. " You have to go, we picked the sticks and everything" Mina said. "Fine but if Haruka sees me you all die" with that Michiru opened the door and the rest of them followed. Inside something caught Michiru's eyes, she saw Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten all around Haruka with Haruka's shirt ripped, "Oh, my..." Michiru said as she fainted. " Michi, Michi are you ok?" Haruka said as she ran toward the fainted Michiru. " Wake up darling love" Haruka said "Oh I know" Taiki said as he pushed Haruka " I'll give her CPR" he bended down and place his lips on Michiru's and started doing CPR, " What are you doing to my Michiru? AHHHHHHHH" Haruka said as she also fainted. " Oh, more CPR for me to do" He finished with Michiru and headed toward Haruka, he placed his lips on her and began to also do CPR. Since Michiru was done with her CPR (I think CPR was not necessary here) she slowly got and saw Taiki's lips on Haruka, she also fainted again so Taiki was back and fort with both Haruka and Michiru.  
  
*Teardrops in the rest of the people*  
  
"Wow Taiki is a lean mean kissing machine, why aren't you like that Yaten" Mina asked. " Um, because I'm not a slut like the 3 people that on the floor. " Taiki this is enough CPR" Haruka yelled, "My Michi are you ok? Did his lips chapped yours?" She grabbed Michiru and started kissing her, after some minutes Haruka started to hold Michiru's butt and unhooking her bra. " We are staring here you guys" Yaten said. " This isn't what we came here for, is it?" asked Usagi. " Ok ok, I'll stop, I'll get physical with the 3 of you later Michiru". *Billions of Teardrops filled the room* " What does she mean the 3 of them? There's only 1!" Mina asked, " Mina she means Michiru and her boo.." Setsuna said, " Who's up for Monopoly?" Taiki interrupted. More Teardrops. " Did I tell you guys that Big Foot was chasing us?" Seiya said, " No" Everyone but Haruka, Yaten and Taiki answered. " Well, he's after us and he ripped Haruka's shirt a little, she was scared" Seiya added. " No I wasn't, I was worried about Michiru" Haruka said. " Yeah sure" Yaten said sarcastically, Wham! Was the noise that came as Haruka hit Yaten. " Oh Yaten are you alright?" Mina asked, "That's what you get for fucking with me" Haruka said as she walked toward Michiru. " Haruka you should apologize, Teardrop on Haruka, " No, I don't want to apologize to him, He deserved that and much more" Haruka responded. Michiru gave her a look that Haruka couldn't refuse, " I'm sorry you white haired freak" Haruka said to Yaten that was in the floor. "Yawn" said Usagi, " Let's play a game, how about Truth or Dare?". Everyone looked around the room with out saying a word. " Hell no, I ain't having no freak kissing my Michiru" Haruka said " I'll play your stupid game but if anyone dares to kiss Michiru the person who said that and the person who kisses her will die a slow and painful death". " Great so no one pick Michiru in any kissing thing ok?" Usagi said " Oh and don't put Michiru to take of her shirt or..." Haruka said but was interrupted by Michiru " Haruka are you jealous?" Teardrops on people, "Ok then um...let's start" Usagi said. " Ok let me go first" Setsuna said " Um...Taiki truth or Dare?" Setsuna asked Taiki, " Let me see, Truth" Teardrops on everyone. "Ok well, who do you like?" Setsuna asked with a evil look, " No one actually" He responded. * What a waste of person, I should of asked someone else* thought Setsuna. " It's your turn Taiki" Usagi said, " Oh ok! Yaten Truth or Dare?" Taiki asked with an innocent look on his face, " Dare!" Yaten responded assured of himself. " I dare you to...take everything off but your underwear", people eyes grew wide when they heard that. " No way!" Yaten argued, " You have to, know take it off" Haruka said. Yaten slowly took his shirt off and then he worked on his pants. Mina's eyes sparkled like bright rubies, and Haruka covered Michiru's eyes. " I'm going to get you back, Taiki." Yaten said as her look evilly at Taiki. " Now now, it's your turn Yaten" Michiru told him as she smiled at him. " Ok...Haruka...Truth or Dare?" Yaten said, " Dare me you Hanes underwear freak, you know I'm going to blackmail you later." Yaten thought what would be the perfect dare. " I know, Haruka I dare you to kiss..............Taiki!". Haruka nearly choked " I'm not doing it" She argued, " Come on Haruka I won't get jealous and beside Yaten is in his under wear" Michiru said to her. " Fine let's get this over with" Haruka said as she leaned toward Taiki's lips. Suddenly someone walked in " What are you doing here?" yelled Wanda. " You 2 supposed to be in the isolation cabin and you girls supposed to be in your bunk and you 2 guys supposed to be sleeping. Ok, that's it all of you are suspended, pack your things and wait outside even if it's 3 am." They all marched to their bunks and packed their things. After that they waited out by the buses. " We got kicked out Michiru...this must be the best day of my life" Haruka told Michiru, " Haruka, this is a bad thing...well, at least you didn't get to kiss Taiki" " Yeah and at least that Yaten freak got to embarrass him self in his Hanes underwear" Haruka added, and so they began to kiss. They all got in to the bus and the bus left Camp Cruiser. Inside the bus Taiki and Mina began to sing The Wheels On The Bus, Yaten and Haruka argued, Seiya talked to Usagi, and Michiru talked with Setsuna. "Hey" Setsuna yelled, " What's going happened to Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Makoto, Ami and Rei?" with that the bus kept on going into the horizon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Seiya...........................Haruka........................You were distracted to pay attention to me but I will get you next time." Big Foot said and he started to follow the bus road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
  
  
Yeah! I finished this fanfic. I know Big Foot wasn't a big part of this but he'll be back. I quiet like this story, I hope you did too. This was fun to make but my next fanfic will be even funnier (or so I think). I really don't like hate mail so don't send them, I do want your comments if they are good! ^^;; Well, i must go now so I can e-mail this to KK!  
  
*Go Uranus*  
  
E-Mail me at: Amara_Is_Uranus@Yahoo.com 


End file.
